Vriende, of Kerel?
by Milky Chocolate
Summary: Tahun ini adalah liburan terburuk Haruno Sakura. Setelah merasa dihianati Uchiha Sasuke, teman masa kecilnya, Sakura kembali ke Suna bersama kedua kakaknya. Tekadnya bulat—enggak ada lagi yang namanya cowok, enggak ada lagi yang namanya kencan-kencanan. Tapi, sepertinya enggak akan semudah itu. Bukan begitu?/First collab fict;Aqilla-san and Gurena Axeleshia/Mind to RnR?


Aku Akasuna no Sakura, dan kata orang-orang kehidupanku sangat sempurna. Aku dilahirkan di keluarga penggemar Beethoven yang berkecukupan. Ayahku dan Ibuku bahkan menikah karena mereka bertemu saat mereka sama-sama memasuki klub musik klasik di sma. Aku memiliki dua orang kakak, seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan. Kakakku yang pertama adalah lelaki. Namanya Akasuna no Sasori. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan berwajah _baby face_—tapi, entah sejak kapan tampang jadul itu disenangi banyak gadis. Dia berusia dua puluh dua. Yang kedua adalah Akasuna no Karin. Sama seperti Sasori, dia juga berambut merah. Bedanya, dia berkaca mata dan sangat dekat denganku. Karin berusia dua puluh satu tahun.

Ayahku bekerja sebagai seorang menejer perusahaan penerbitan ternama di Konoha, sementara ibuku adalah seorang mantan model yang kini bekerja sebagai menejerku. Menurut cerita ayah, ibu dulunya adalah seorang model profesional _Paris Collections_. Tapi, ibu harus membuang kariernya karena melahirkan Sasori. Dan dari ketiga anak ayah dan ibu, akulah satu-satunya yang meneruskan jejak ibu di dunia permodelan.

Aku memulai debutku sebagai model di usia empat belas tahun. Asal kau tahu saja, ya, aku adalah model berkarisma yang digemari para gadis pecinta majalah _fashion_ saat ini. Menjadi model adalah impian yang diturunkan ibu padaku—dan satu-satunya anak ibu yang berhasil memenuhi impiannya hanya aku.

Sasori dulu sempat menekuni dunia model saat smp, dan wajah jadulnya itu selalu menghiasi setiap majalah gadis remaja. Tapi, dia keluar dari dunia permodelan—yang waktu itu dianggapnya, dunia perempuan—dan memutuskan untuk memasuki dunia fotografi. Sekarang, sambil kuliah, dia bekerja sebagai _fotografer_ tetap di salah satu perusahaan permodelan terkenal.

Karin pun dulu sempat menjajal peruntungan di dunia permodelan. Berkat ibu yang sempat sukses di dunia model, Karin menjadi mudah mendapat kesempatan. Tapi, saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun—dan dia berusia lima belas tahun—kami pindah ke Suna, membuat Karin yang memang sejak awal angot-angotan sebagai model, memutuskan untuk berhenti. Aku masih ingat ibuku mengamuk dan kecewa selama seminggu penuh, waktu itu.

Saat ini, usiaku enam belas tahun. Tepat dua hari lalu, kami baru saja kembali dari Suna.

Dan tepat hari ini, kami mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Keluarga Uchiha sudah seperti keluarga kami sendiri. Ayah dan ibuku adalah teman baik Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto. Sasori adalah sahabat karib Itachi, anak sulung mereka, dan Karin –kata Sasori—adalah pacar Itachi. Well, menurut Sasori, mereka sudah LDR —_Long Distance Relationship_— selama dua tahun lebih. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Daripada berdebar menunggu apakah Karin memang benar-benar pacaran dengan Itachi, aku lebih berdebar karena bungsu Uchiha yang akan juga kami temui nanti.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adik satu-satunya Itachi. Aku dan Sasuke merupakan teman akrab—atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Dia sempat mengenakan setelan jas formal dan aku sempat mengenakan gaun putih manis saat pernikahan salah satu kerabat keluarga Uchiha—menjadikan kami berdua yang waktu itu masih sepuluh tahun tampak seperti pasangan mempelai sungguhan. Semua orang sering bergurau bahwa kami akan benar-benar menikah suatu hari nanti. Tapi nyatanya, menurutku itu bukan gurauan. Aku dan Sasuke pernah berjanji akan menikah bila kami sudah dewasa nanti. Hanya Itachi, Sasori, dan Karin yang tahu soal ini—dan aku memaksa Sasori si ember bersumpah untuk melakban mulutnya bila berkaitan dengan topik ini.

"Yak, Sakura, Sasori, Karin. Kita sudah sampai," suara ayah memecahkan konsentrasiku yang sedang terarah pada layar ponselku. Aku menyetel lagu melalui sedari tadi, dan sekarang, dengan terpaksa aku melepas _earphone_-ku.

Kulihat di sampingku, Karin tersenyum sumringah.

"Aaah, udara Konoha yang di sini emang beda!" serunya girang, beranjak turun dari mobil mengekor ibu. Sasori mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Apanya yang beda? Beda karena bakal ada Itachi, kali, ya," goda Sasori, memeletkan lidahnya. Aku terbahak kala Karin mulai menjeweri kuping Sasori hingga memerah matang.

Yah, mereka memang kakak-kakak yang konyol. Abaikan saja.

"Sasori, Karin, jaga sikap kalian," tegur ibu, meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Aku turun dari mobil kala mobil sudah kosong melompong.

Kami berlima berjalan tenang ke rumah milik keluarga Paman Fugaku. Keluarga besar Uchiha tinggal dalam satu kompleks, dan rumah Paman Fugaku adalah yang nomor dua.

Kami sengaja berkunjung karena dua hari lalu, kami baru saja tiba di Konoha.

Ting tong

Ayah menekan bel mungil yang tergantung di sisi pintu rumah Paman Fugaku. Tak lama, pintu terbuka—menampilkan sosok seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tersenyum lebar. Ya, itu Bibi Mikoto. Kata ibu, Bibi Mikoto dulunya juga adalah seorang model yang seagensi dengan ibu.

"Anata, Anata! Lihatlah siapa yang datang!" Bibi Mikoto berkata, melambaikan tangannya ke dalam sebelum kemudian menghampiri ibuku dan memeluknya erat.

"Oh, sudah lama kalian enggak berkunjung!" ujar Bibi Mikoto. Pandanganku beralih ke arah pintu, di mana tak lama kemudian sosok Paman Fugaku dan Itachi muncul. Paman Fugaku segera menepuk pelan bahu ayahku, sementara Itachi mengobrol dengan Sasori dan Karin.

Ada yang kurang.

"Mana Sasuke?" aku bertanya bingung, membuat Bibi Mikoto, Paman Fugaku, dan Itachi menoleh serentak. Kulihat, Bibi Mikoto tersenyum kalem padaku.

"Ah, Sasuke ada di kamarnya. Tolong panggilkan dia, ya, Sakura," Bibi Mikoto berujar, yang segera kujawab anggukan. Aku masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha. Rumah ini sama sekali tak berbeda dengan denah yang terakhir kali kuingat. Di sudut sana ada tangga yang menuju ke lantai atas. Dan di atas nanti lorong kecil, lalu ada belokan, dan kamudian, kamar Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum kecil seraya melewat tangga. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas enam tahun lalu kami hobi bermain-main di tangga ini.

Sampai di atas, ada lorong panjang yang remang-remang. Di sini, banyak dipajang pigura-pigura yang berisi foto-foto keluarga Uchiha. Aku masih ingat, dulu aku dan Sasuke menyebutnya _Lorong Galeri Foto Mini_. Lorong ini tempat Paman Fugaku, yang adalah mantan fotografer andal, menyimpan koleksi-koleksinya.

Ketika sampai di ujung lorong, aku berbelok ke kanan, dan langsung dihadapkan dengan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Tok tok

Aku mengetuk pelan pintu cokelat berukir itu. Aku sudah bertaruh sejak dulu bahwa pintu ini pasti mahal sekali.

"…Siapa?" terdengar suara bariton dari dalam. Cukup lama juga dia menjawab ketukanku. Aku tersenyum.

"Sakura. Akasuna no Sakura. Kau masih ingat?" balasku, masih di depan pintu. "Kami baru saja datang, dan Bibi Mikoto menyuruhku memanggilmu untuk turun."

Dan kemudian, tanganku bergerak membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Yang kutemukan bukanlah pemandangan yang enak, menurutku. Karena di situ—

"Sasuke-kun? Bukankah katamu, kerabat kalian akan datang agak sorean?"

—ada Sasuke dan seorang gadis berambut merah kusam setengah telanjang yang sedang menyunggingkan seringai di sebelahnya.

Selama beberapa saat, aku aku ternganga tak habis pikir. Gadis itu… Pacar Sasuke?

Lalu… Janji kami saat kecil untuk menikah itu apa, dong?

Lelucon aneh?

Kalau benar lelucon… Sungguh, deh. Ini enggak lucu sama sekali.

"Sakura…"

"Ah," aku tersentak pelan kala Sasuke memanggil namaku. Rasa-rasanya, air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mataku. "Maaf, aku sembarangan masuk. Aku… Akan ke bawah sekarang dan bilang pada Bibi Mikoto kalau kau tak bisa diganggu."

Aku menunduk, dan berbalik kecewa. Kututup lagi pintu kamar Sasuke melalui punggungku.

Cklek

"Tunggu," suara baritone itu meluncur dari belakangku, bersamaan dengan sebuah genggaman yang merengkuh pergelangan tangan kananku.

"Apa?" aku merespon, masih tak mau berbalik melihatnya. Aku enggak sudi menangis cuma karena cowok.

"…Tunggu aku di bawah," suaranya itu sarat perintah. Tapi, aku tak menggubris perkataan itu dan langsung berlari ke lorong. Air mataku tumpah saat itu juga.

Asal dia tahu saja, di Suna, aku mati-matian tak pacaran cuma demi dia! Memang, terkadang aku dan beberapa teman sering dekat dan menggodai cowok. Tapi itu hanya gurauan, dan para cowok itu tahu! Dan, aku enggak pernah menerima cowok lain di hatiku kecuali dia!

Tapi, lihatlah apa yang dia balas ke aku!

Kalau aku mau berpacaran dengan cowok lain, seperti yang Sasuke lakukan, bisa saja! Aku ini model terkenal yang cantik, kalau boleh menyombong.

Siapa, sih, yang enggak tergiur?

Semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha menatapku penuh kebingungan kala melihatku bersimbah air mata.

"Ayah, Ibu…" aku memanggil kedua orang tuaku dengan suara serakku. "Aku ingin pulang. Sekarang."

Kulihat Ibu menatapku tak percaya. Ia menggeleng tak habis pikir.

"Jangan konyol, Sakura. Kita baru saja sampai! Mana Sasuke?" ibuku berujar dengan nada tinggi, yang kusambut jeritanku.

"Aku mau pulang!" teriakku keukeuh. Konyol memang, dan tak sopan berteriak di rumah orang lain. Tapi aku benar-benar tak peduli itu. Aku ingin pulang sekarang. Menceritakan rahasia ini pada Karin dan Sasori.

"Sakura, jangan berteriak seperti itu," ayahku mulai menegur, tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keukeuh. Pokoknya aku mau pulang.

"Pokoknya, aku mau pulang!" rengekku sebal. Air mataku mulai mengaliri pipiku lagi, sebelum kemudian aku menyekanya paksa dan keluar dengan tak sopan dari rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Aku membuka pintu mobil bagian tengah—yang memang tidak dikunci secara otomatis oleh ayah—dan duduk di dalamnya. Aku menarik bantal merah Karin dan membenamkan wajahku dalam-dalam ke dalam bantal itu.

Kudengar, kini pintu dibuka. Aku mengangkat wajah, dan melihat Karin dan Sasori yang menatapku khawatir. Karin mulai masuk dan mengelus pelan pundakku, diikuti oleh Sasori yang kemudian menutup pintu mobil.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sakura?" Karin menanyaiku, yang langsung kujawab pelukan erat. Aku mengisak di bahu Karin, sementara kepalaku yang tersembul melalui bahu Karin dielus oleh Sasori.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Tiba-tiba menangis dan mengamuk minta pulang?" tanya Sasori bingung. "Ayah dan Ibu sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto."

"A—apa kalian disuruh ayah dan ibu untuk membujukku tetap di sini?" tanyaku pelan, dengan suaraku yang parau parah.

Karin menggeleng dari balik bahuku.

"Kami yang mau sendiri," jawab Karin pelan, mengelus punggungku. "Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

Dan aku menceritakan semua hal yang kulihat dan kurasakan semenjak sepuluh menit lalu. Kurasakan Karin manggut-manggut melalui bahuku, sementara Sasori masih mengelus kepalaku.

"Enggak apa, Sakura. Kita sekali-kali sering terjatuh saat melewati polisi tidur," Karin berfilsofis pelan, mengelus bagian belakang kepalaku dengan pelan. Sasori pun turut mengangguk.

Aku tahu rasanya saat terjatuh karena terantuk polisi tidur. Rasanya sakit banget. Dan aku enggak pernah mau lagi merasakan sakit yang sama.

Mulai sekarang, enggak ada yang namanya cowok. Enggak ada lagi kencan-kencanan.

"Dua cowok yang enggak akan pernah mengkhianatimu, Sakura—ayah, dan Sasori, kakakmu ini," itu adalah ucapan Sasori. Ingatkan aku untuk memaksanya bersumpah merahasiakan semua ini nanti.

"Sasuke—dia memang brengsek, beda banget sama Itachi," dan itu adalah perkataan Karin yang kudengar, sebelum kemudian aku jatuh tertidur di bahu Karin.

Benar.

Uchiha Sasuke memang brengsek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Vriende, of Kerel?**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by Milky Chocolate**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Vriende, of Kerel? by Aqilla-san and Gurena Axeleshia (Milky Chocolate)**

**Romance, School-Life, Friendship**

**SasuSaku, very slight NaruSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Liburan musim panas selesai dengan kenangan yang sangat buruk. Dua minggu sebelum masa masuk sekolah kuhabiskan dengan menjeritkan lagu-lagu milik Manami Konishi dan YUI—penyanyi kesukaanku dari negeri Jepang. Aku terus mengurung diri di kamar dan terus menjeritkan lagu-lagu YUI dan Manami Konishi, dan baru keluar kamar apabila ayah, ibu, Karin, atau Sasori yang memanggilku, "Makan malam," atau "Makan siang,".

Kata ibu, ia akan mencarikanku satu agensi permodelan yang baru di Konoha ini, tapi aku masih menolak untuk mengikuti jadwal pemotretan apapun. Karin sudah mulai sibuk dengan jadwal pemotretannya, begitu pula dengan Sasori yang sudah ditawari pekerjaan sebagai fotografer tetap oleh agensi yang sama denganku dan Karin.

"Sakura, bangun dan matikan lagu _Sunny Day_ yang kau putar tiga hari belakangan ini," sayup-sayup kudengar suara Karin, dan kurasakan goncangan pelan pada bahuku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, dan melihat Karin duduk di sisi tempat tidurku. "Telingaku sumpek kau jejali lagu Manami Konishi itu terus."

Aku memutar kedua kelereng jadeku, bosan.

"Idiot, ini masih pagi," ujarku pelan, masih keukeuh tak mau mematikan lagu _Sunny Day_ yang melantun sejak tiga hari lalu. Kau tahu, lagu yang jadi _soundtrack_ film _Accuary of Death._

"Justru karena masih pagi, kau kubangunkan, bodoh," gerutunya pelan, membuatku mengerang dan memendam tubuhku makin dalam ke dalam selimut tebalku. Kurasakan hawa dingin menyeruak ke seluruh badanku. Ketika aku membuka mata, selimutku sudah terdampar di lantai. Ulah Karin pagi ini yang harus kubalas nanti—menarik selimutku.

"_I'M STILL SLEEPY_!" jeritku kesal, menendang badannya yang kini terjomplang ke lantai. Dia pun balas mendorongku dari tempat tidur.

"BANGUN, PEMALAS!" dia balas menjerit.

"KARIN, SAKURA, JANGAN BERTERIAK!" kami mendengar teriakan marah ibu dari bawah, membuat kami terdiam dan adu pelototan. Rambut merah marun Karin dan rambut merah mudaku sama-sama kusut masai.

"Sudahlah. Ini, 'kan, hari pertamamu di kelas sebelas," kudengar ujarannya melontar setelah dia memutuskan kontak pelototan kami secara sepihak.

"APA?!" aku menjerit lagi. Kudengar Karin mendengus.

"Kurang jelas? Ini hari pertama masuk sekolah!" katanya, kemudian berbalik ke arah meja rias yang ada di kamarku dan menyisir rambut merah marunnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" aku bertanya, bangun dan melipat selimutku pelan-pelan. Tentu saja, ini selimut mahal yang kubeli sendiri dengan jerih payahku di dunia permodelan.

"Jam enam lewat lima belas. Cepatlah mandi! Sasori dan aku sudah tak sabar untuk sarapan!" Karin memerintahku, menyampirkan handuk merah muda milikku di bahuku, dan mendorongku ke dalam kamar mandi.

BLAM

Awas saja dia nanti, kukerjai habis-habisan. Seenaknya saja, sih!

Aku membasuh tubuhku dengan air yang mengucur dari shower, dan menyabuni badanku dengan sabun beraroma _cherry_. Aku suka baunya, sungguh deh, harum banget.

Selesai dengan ritual pagiku, aku keluar dengan badan dibelit handuk warna merah muda. Kulihat, Karin sudah tidak ada—meninggalkan pemandangan kamar yang lengang dengan pintu tertutup rapat.

Aku berjalan ke arah almari baju yang ada di sudut, dan mengobrak-abrik isinya sebentar, sebelum kemudian menarik satu set seragam—kemeja putih lengan pendek, rok rimpel berwarna biru tua, _blazer_ biru tua, dan dasi berwarna senada—yang tergantung pada satu _hanger_. Pasti ibu yang sudah menyiapkannya.

Selesai berpakaian, aku berjalan kea rah meja rias, dan mengambil sisir. Kusisir pelan rambut merah jambuku yang panjangnya sepunggung, dan kuperhatikan lekat-lekat tampilan wajahku di cermin.

Warna hitam yang menghiasi pelupuk mataku agak tebal, tapi sama sekali tak tampak. Efek dari menangis. _Well_, meski kubilang aku enggak bakal sudi menangis cuma gegara cowok, tapi nyatanya aku nangis juga, sih.

Tidak.

Ini tahun ajaran baru, dan lupakan Sasuke.

Ya. Itu langkah yang benar.

Enggak ada lagi yang namanya cowok. Enggak ada lagi yang namanya kencan.

Semua cowok—kecuali ayah dan Sasori—adalah brengsek.

Aku menggangguk yakin, dan tanganku meraih pita berwarna merah. Kuikat rambutku ala _pony tail_, dan kupoles bibirku dengan _lip gloss_.

Oke, Akasuna no Sakura _perfect_!

Kusambar tas selempangku yang ada di kursi meja belajar, dan aku keluar dari kamar. Di luar, aku disambut dengan pemandangan ruang makan elegan. Tembok berwallpaper cokelat kalem, meja makan kaca berbentuk bundar, kursi-kursi meja makan yang berwarna kalem, dan—

"Selamat pagi, Sakura. Cepatlah duduk. Kami menunggu dari tadi."

"Lama banget sih?"

"Kamu mandi apa tenggelam sih? Lama banget!"

"Sarapan pagi ini ayah yang masak, loh! Ayo, cepat duduk."

—empat dari lima kursi itu telah dihuni oleh Sasori, Karin, ayah, dan ibu. Aku menggeram pelan menanggapi sapaan—atau lebih tepatnya, luapan kekesalan—Sasori dan Karin.

Aku berjalan, dan duduk di antara ibu dan Sasori. Kutatap sarapan hari ini. Nasi dengan kornet, ayam cacah, dan telur tepung.

Ya ampun, lagi-lagi ayah membuat ini. Ayah memang tidak benar-benar pintar memasak.

"Ibu, bagaimana kalau aku berhenti kuliah?" lontaran asal yang terucap dari Sasori lantas membuatku tersedak nasi yang baru saja kusendok. Aku terbatuk-batuk, sementara Sasori memandangku heran sambil menyodoriku gelas yang berisi air putih.

"Aku, 'kan, bertanya sama ibu, kenapa jadi kau yang tersedak heboh?" dia berujar tanpa dosa, yang langsung kusembur habis-habisan.

"KULIAHMU TINGGAL DUA SEMESTER DAN KAU MAU BERHENTI KULIAH?! KETERLALUAN! KAU MENGAGETKANKU, TAHU!" semburku kesal, sementara Sasori hanya memutar kedua manic coklatnya malas.

"Kan aku yang mau berhenti kuliah. Anak kecil diam aja, deh," dia berujar, kembali menekuni makanannya.

"Tapi tetap saja—gara-gara kau, aku kaget!" aku kembali mengomelinya, yang hanya ditanggapi suara kunyahan oleh dia. Menyebalkan, menyebalkan! Errgh!

"Memangnya, kenapa kau mau berhenti, Sasori?" ibuku menanyai Sasori pelan, membuatku terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan makanku. Sasori mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku ingin fokus mengejar karier di kota ini. Lagipula, aku dan Karin kan pindah universitas baru. Mana mungkin kita melaju ke Suna yang jauhnya edan-edanan," Sasori berujar dengan mulut penuh, membuat Karin menegurnya dengan wajah jijik. ("Euh, Sasori! Telan dulu makananmu! Kau menjijikkan!")

"Memang iya. Tapi, rasanya nanggung, Saso. Lagipula, kan tinggal dua semester," ayah ikut menanggapi seraya mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan saputangan. Oh, ayah sudah selesai makan, rupanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian menetap saja di rumah kita, di Suna, untuk merampungkan kuliah?" usul Ibu tiba-tiba, membuatku tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi ini—dan membuat Sasori kembali mengomentari sedakanku. ("Kau kenapa, sih, tersedak melulu? Ini kan urusan kuliah kami, anak kecil!")

"Lagipula, kalian belum bilang akan keluar, kan? Sayang banget kalau keluar, loh. Kalian, kan, masuk universitas yang bagus di Suna," ayah kembali menimpali.

"Ka—kalau begitu," aku menyerobot, "—aku juga ingin ikut Sasori dan Karin!"

"Kau 'kan sudah minta izin pindah sekolah," Sasori menjawab dengan datar, yang menuai anggukan persetujuan dari Karin.

"Kan bisa daftar ulang!" aku menanggapi ngawur.

"Jangan ngawur, kau, Sakura," ibuku berujar lelah. "Memangnya, kenapa kau enggak mau sekolah di SMA Konoha? Itu 'kan SMA bagus—lagipula, ini baru hari pertamamu."

Aku memandang Karin dan Sasori meminta belas kasihan.

"Aku… Nggak ingin ketemu Sasuke," aku merengek, kemudian menunduk. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Sasori dan Karin saling bertatapan.

"Memangnya, ada apa, sih, dengan Sasuke-kun? Dia anak baik, bukan begitu?" ibu menanyaiku bingung.

"I—Ibu… Aku dan Sasori tahu persis kenapa Sakura enggak ingin ketemu Sasuke," Karin berujar. Aku mendongak menatapnya. Makasih banget, deh, Karin, Sasori, buat pengertian kalian.

"Kami enggak bisa cerita sama ayah dan ibu. Tapi, kami harap ayah dan ibu menghormati keputusan Sakura," Sasori turut berujar serius.

Hening melanda meja makan kami. Yang terdengar sejauh ini hanyalah denting sendok makanku yang beradu dengan piring.

Akhirnya, helaan napas terdengar. Itu dari ayah. Apa yang akan dikatakannya?

"Baiklah. Mungkin itu urusan privasi anak muda. Tapi, kami sebagai orang tua mestinya tahu alasanmu, Sakura," ayah berujar, menatapku dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Aku menghela napas berat. Haah, ini enggak ada bedanya. Ayah bakal tetap keukeuh menanyai alasanku, harusnya aku bisa menebak hal itu.

Tapi Sasori menolongku.

Dia menggeleng tegas dan menatap ayah tepat di mata.

"Kami enggak bisa menceritakan alasan Sakura, ayah. Kalau kami ceritakan, ayah dan ibu pasti enggak bakal percaya," Sasori berujar tegas, tetapi tetap dengan nada memohon yang tersirat. Aaah, _thanks_, Saso. Kau memang kakak cowok terbaikku, deh!

"_Yups_," Karin membetulkan. "Soalnya, Sasuke itu memang benar-benar cowok yang bre—"

"Karin, jaga perkataanmu," Sasori menyela dengan intonasi serius, membuat Karin pun akhirnya terdiam. Bayangkan, deh. Karin. Satu-satunya gadis yang bisa menaklukkan kelakuan garong Sasori, diam begitu aja cuma gegara digertak sedikit. Wew, Saso. Aku enggak nyangka kau bakal seserius ini. Tapi makasih, deh!

Lagi-lagi, ayah menghela napas.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Kau boleh pindah ke Suna bareng Sasori dan Karin," dan aku nyaris melompat norak karena perkataan ayah yang ini. "Tapi, ingat. Tiap hari Sabtu kau harus tetap pulang ke Konoha."

Aku tersenyum sumringah. "Iya, ayah. Makasih."

Sasori dan Karin pun tersenyum menatapku. Akhirnya, aku enggak perlu menghadapi si cowok brengsek Sasuke itu! _Yaay_! _Thanks for Saso and Karin! Love them so much!_

"Jadi, hari ini aku enggak jadi masuk, ya?" aku berkata girang pada ibu, yang dijawab gelengan pasrahnya.

"Haah, kalau ayah sudah berkata begitu, apa boleh buat," ibu berujar _hopeless_. "Nanti, ibu harus ke SMA Konoha untuk minta maaf sekalian mencabut berkasmu."

Aku pun hanya memamerkan cengiran tak bersalah.

Yaah, apa boleh buat. Jadi dua kali merepotkan ibu, deh.

Tapi enggak apa. Sebanding, kok. Seenggaknya, aku enggak perlu mati setiap hari gegara nonton si brengsek lagi menggoda cewek-cewek.

_Seriously_, mulai sejak aku masuk sekolah, enggak ada lagi yang namanya cowok—titik.

Nah, SMA Suna—aku datang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku, Sasori, dan Karin kembali ke rumah kami di Suna dua hari setelah usaha membujuk ayah dan ibu untuk kembali ke Suna. Dan hari ini, sehari setelah kami resmi kembali menempati rumah kami di Suna, aku langsung dipaksa ibu sekolah. Alasannya, karena aku sudah tertinggal empat hari awal tahun ajaran baru.

Sekarang ini, kami sedang ada di mobil merah kinclong milik Sasori. Sasori yang menyetir, Karin di bangku penumpang depan, dan aku sendirian di belakang. Oh, _plus_, dengan tas merah dan _earphone_-ku tersayang.

Aku sedang sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari iPod nano-ku, sementara Karin dan Sasori sibuk ketawa-ketiwi di depan. Aku memutar bola mata. Kalau aku bukan adik mereka, aku pasti akan mengira mereka itu sepasang kekasih berambut merah dengan wajah yang mirip.

"_Please_, deh, ya, Saso, Karin. Aku enggak mau hari pertama sekolah aku masuk koran gegara kecelakaan mobil dan mesti diamputasi," aku berteriak dari belakang. Mesti berteriak, tentu saja. Kalau kau melihat situasi Sasori yang mengebut gila tak tentu ini, tentu saja, kau wajib berteriak kalau mau melontarkan omongan.

Tawa terdengar dari keduanya. Ck, menyebalkan. Kakak-kakak dan sifat menyebalkan mereka. Perlu diperhatikan, aku serius soal amputasi itu. Aku masih mau berjalan, dan aku masih sayang kakiku. Jadi soal amputasi itu, _big no_.

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan ponselku, hingga kemudian tak menyadari bahwa kami telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah SMA Nasional Suna—setidaknya sampai Karin mencabut _earphone_-ku dengan paksa dan bilang kalau kami sudah sampai.

Aku terdiam sebentar, memandang SMA Nasional Suna. Kulihat beberapa murid yang sebaya, atau mungkin lebih muda, melintas dengan wajah merona dan menganga melihat kami. Kenapa? Mereka naksir Sasori? Atau Karin? Ohoho, atau jangan-jangan aku?

Oke, enggak. Enggak ada lagi cowok.

Aku menarik napas, dan menghembuskannya—sebelum kemudian turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan melalui punggung. Peduli amat Saso dan Karin bakal lihat atau enggak.

Aku berjalan memasuki wilayah territorial SMA Nasional Suna dengan dipandangi oleh orang-orang. Kenapa, sih, mereka itu? Aneh banget!

"SAKURAAAAA!" kudengar sebuah seruan norak kelewat keras, dan, sebelum aku sempat menoleh, seseorang telah menerjang tubuh mungilku—membuatku sukses terjomplang ke lantai keramik koridor SMA Nasional Suna—mari singkat saja menjadi SMANS.

"EH INI SIAPA NUBRUK-NUBRUK?!" aku menjerit keras, peduli setan semua bakal cengo noleh.

"Eeeh, maaf, maaf… Aku enggak tahu kalau kamu bakal jatuuuh," aku membuka mata, dan sebuah tangan terulur padaku. Aku menegadah. Kulihat sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah tersenyum lebar padaku—benar-benar tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menutup. Aku tersenyum lebar. Kutarik kuat-kuat tangannya yang terulur padaku, membuat dia ikut terjatuh juga di sampingku.

"Rasaiiinn!" aku berseru senang. Serius, deh. Dia pagi-pagi udah ngeselin.

Dia Yamanaka Ino, sahabat terbaikku. Dia cantik, dan kami sering disebut kembar gila.

"MAU BIKIN AKU MATI KEBENTUR LANTAI, YAH?!" dia menyemburku, dengan gayanya yang berapi-api seperti biasa. Aku memasang tampang tak mengerti.

"Hah?"

"KOK MALAH HAH, SIH?!" lagi-lagi dia menyemburku. "ENGGAK NGERTI, YAH? JIDATKU ENGGAK SELEBAR KAMU, TAHU! ENGGAK ADA SEMBILAN NYAWA!"

"Inoo!" kami berdua segera menoleh kala nama Ino dipanggil. Seorang gadis lain berambut hitam kebiruan berlari pelan dari tangga yang ada di sudut koridor. Dia Hyuuga Hinata, juga adalah salah satu sahabat terbaikku.

"Oh, Hinata," Ino mulai berdiri, sementara aku dibantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Kulihat kedua alisnya tertaut cemas.

"Ah, kau apakan Sakura lagi, sih, Ino?" Hinata berkata cemas, yang dibalas Ino dengan tawa lebar.

"Aku cuma buat dia jatuh kok, pagi ini. Eheheh," tawanya, membuatku mau enggak mau menjitaknya. Serius, deh. Dia menyebalkan banget.

"Udah deh," aku berkata kesal. "Yuk, temani aku ke loker."

Dan selanjutnya, kami berjalan ke ruang loker siswa. Sepanjang jalan itu banyak yang menyapaku dengan sok kenal. Huh, menggelikan.

"Ah, berehenti. Loker nomor dua puluh delapan, lokerku," aku berujar seraya mengangkat sebelah tanganku, mengisyaratkan Ino dan Hinata untuk berhenti bersamaku. Aku mengeluarkan kunci lokerku dari saku—yang sudah di berikan oleh Shizune-sensei—dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci loker. Loker terbuka, dan aku segera mengambil buku-buku pelajaran dan jadwal yang sudah diletakkan oleh Shizune-sensei di lokerku.

"Eh, Sakura-_chan, ka_?" mendengar celetukkan itu membuatku, Ino, dan Hinata segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia…

"Bukannya kau pindah, ya, tahun ini?"

—Namikaze Naruto, loker dua puluh tujuh.

Kulirik Hinata yang kini wajahnya merona, sebelum kemudian gadis violet itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ah, iya, Hinata memang naksir berat sama Naruto. Dalam daftar cowok incarannya tahun ini, Naruto hanya satu-satunya. Dan, perlu kau ketahui, Ino juga mencantumkan nama Naruto dalam daftar cowok incarannya tahun ini. Dia cowok berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang jabrik alami bak durian.

Dan dia dikenal sebagai si _Mr. Perfect_. Dia bisa apapun, dia supel, dan jagoan tim basket. _Great_. _Perfect, isn't it_?

"Oh, Namikaze-_san_," aku berujar, berusaha tersenyum seformal mungkin. Dia memamerkan cengiran.

"Ah, panggil aja aku Naruto—sudah berapa kali kubilang, 'kan?" ia berujar, kemudian tertawa sok akrab.

Naruto… Dia… Salah satu cowok yang menaksirku… _God_, terima kasih.

Ini menyebalkan.

Sangat menyebalkan.

Di saat aku sudah memerkuat tekadku untuk memusnahkan cowo tengil dari hidupku, kini, malah ada cowok yang muncul di depanku

_Please_, aku ingin menggamparnya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Authoresses Corner :**

Yaa, inilah fic perdana dari duo sedeng ini~ Yaaay~ Hajarlaah! XDD #eh

Fanfic ini adalah hasil kolaborasi antara Aqilla-san (Rima Aqilla Fadiah) dengan Gurena Axeleshia *nangis haru

Maaf kalau rada aneh, ini dikarenakan sang pengetik sibuk menyambi pengetikkan penpik dengan adu bacot sama plagiator alay yang if-you-know-who-i-mean #ngelesaja

Chapter ganjil dibuat oleh Gurena Axeleshia, sementara chapter genap akan digarapkan oleh kak Aqilla-san.

Dan ini dia opening dari saya. Di sini kami membuat satu plot yang sama, tapi tentang ide tiap chapter dan kelanjutan cerita merupakan rahasia masing-masing authoress.

Gaya penulisan saya campur sari yah? Eheheheh~ salahkanlah novel-novel gramedia yang akhir-akhir ini dijejali pada saya oleh seseorang #lirik

Eniwei, awalnya kami merancang ide nistah ini lewat sms. Bahkan kami udah ngerancangin pair crack mana aja yang bakal muncul looh~ Ohohhohoh~ #plak

Okay, kami mohon review dan konkritnya :3 Kami masih pemula dalam hal ketik-mengetik penpik.

And no silent reader, please! :"""D

Thank you :"""D

Sincerely,

Milky Chocolate


End file.
